gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashFAQs Movie Night
SmashFAQs Movie Night 1 HerbertMcGee wanted make sure as many people as possible saw this, so he made a wiki page. SmashFAQs Movie Night was on Friday, November 14, 2014 (8:00 PM EST,5:00 PM PST), when the SmashFAQers watched several movies and riffed on them via the chat. Specifically, they watched the Super Mario Bros movie (thanks to LordCarlisle's ego) and The Room (thanks to KillerKremling). Also, Christopher Walken is HerbertMcGee. Just letting you guys know. The whole thing went down here. SmashFAQs Movie Night 2 SmashFAQs Movie Night 2 was the long-awaited successor to SmashFAQs Movie Night and was posted on the wiki so that people would see it. WHAT They watched Pokemon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, Mewtwo Returns, ''and maybe other stuff before and after '''WHERE' http://www.watch2gether.com/rooms/smashfaqs-skbx00xk0rzzv0u0 WHEN Saturday March 28, 2015 at 8:00 PM EST / 5:00 PM PST WHY Because Mewtwo, baybee. So yeah, they came on in on Saturday, any time, and watched . But if they'd come beforehand, they'd do other stupid stuff. Like watch Gaston poops. And Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Viewers were advised to download Adblock Plus because the movie is littered with ads, and if you wouldn't block them, you'd miss around 8 1/2 minutes of screentime, if not more. It's free. Go download it. SmashFAQs Movie Night (E)3 At the time, E3 was a couple of weeks away, so it seemed like a good time to stir up the hype train. You know what that means! OH BABY A TRIPLE! SmashFAQs Movie Night 3 was the latest and greatest movie night that came to GameFAQs. For the first time ever, there were THREE movies playing in one hype as night. ALL of your favorite GameFAQs users may or may not have been there! We had pizza! Drinks! Dank memes! Why would you NOT have gone? WHEN: Saturday, June 13, 2015 at 8:00 PM EST. Date was liable to change if enough people requested it due to Smash the FAQs possibly interlapping with it, but it was either then or Friday. WHERE: http://www.watch2gether.com/rooms/smashfaqs-skbx00xk0rzzv0u0 WHY: Because H Y P E B O Y S Guidelines Now I know what you're thinking, "Wow, 3 movies in a row? That sounds amazing~!" But to that, I present a question: What if those three films were Antfarm Dickhole, The Human Centipede, and Jack and Jill? Doesn't sound too amazing now. But don't worry, we're not watching any of those. So lets talk about the lineup. First up, I'm trying to find us a way to view the classic Ninendo commercial The Wizard! Isn't it perfect? It's about a Nintendo championship and it's got a character named Lucas! I know, I know, I'm a genius. But we'll only be able to do it if I'm able to find it on YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion. If it's not available, I'll do EVERYTHING I can to get it on there. ...which is not much. But still, I'll try. Now, the second flick is where things get more meaty, because movie # 2 is the COMMUNITY CHOICE! Yes, the second movie we're watching is up to YOU. Well not necessarily you, but whatever movie gets the most support (and fits the guidelines). Of course, there's some things to keep in mind before submitting your vote. - Make sure that the movie is available on YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion. Good quality(e.g. no obstructive borders or speed ups) is heavily recommended. - Try to keep your suggestion as a movie related to Nintendo or video games related to Nintendo, since this is SmashFAQs, after all. If enough people approve of (or I approve of) something else, we may be able to do a non-Nintendo movie. But not The Room, we saw that in the first movie night. - If you're going to pick a bad movie, make sure it's enjoyably bad (like The Room or Birdemic) rather than just bad (like that Femtwo movie we saw last time, I'm so sorry for making you guys watch that.) Now, you might want to know: How do I vote? Just shoot me (HerbertGMcGee) a PM on GameFAQs telling me your vote. Also it'd be super helpful if you sent me a link to the video. After all, it is on either YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion, right? You read the guidelines, right? RIGHT? RIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT?!?!? Oh yeah, also, if I can't get The Wizard on YouTube, Vimeo, or Dailymotion, the second-most supported film (that fits those guidelines) will be our first movie. And then there's movie # 3, which is the MYSTERY CHOICE! Oooooh, what could it be? It's a mystery! Also, be sure to come in early as always, because there will inevitably be a pre-show where we watch a bunch of videos you guys selected. Category:Semi-Ghirahim Supporter Category:Events Category:People Who Plan To Main Daisy Category:Irrelevant